Feliz cumpleaños
by Hakendo Mitsuronairi
Summary: Yamazaki celebra algo muy especial el día de hoy.


[**IC]Como hoy es el cumpleaños de Yamazaki he decidido hacerle un fanfic u/u.**

**[IC] Ninguno de los personajes e imagen presentadas aquí son de mi propiedad. Hago uso de ellos solo para entretener sin fines lucrativos.**

**Éste fanfic fue publicado en Amino KOF por mí como Dasenko Masikoraishi. uwu. **

**Sin más, comencemos.**

* * *

Miraba al cielo, el clima frío y las nubes grises lo molestaban un poco.

Le hacían recordar lo miserable que fue su lúgubre vida, el desperdicio de hombre que era, la clase de escoria humana que habitaba por las tierras importándole poco si éstas tenían propiedad.

Ryuji se enojaba mucho consigo mismo.

Deseaba con todo su corazón haber nacido muerto aquella noche maldita de agosto, que el cordón umbilical se enredara en su cuello y no tuviera la oportunidad de vivir esa patética existencia.

Yamazaki se preguntaba qué hizo mal desde el principio.

Deseaba buscar respuestas en el por qué sus padres lo maltrataban todos los días, mandando al pobre joven a un rincón de la casa y dejarlo sin comer la mayoría de las veces.

—¿Por qué? —Susurró volviendo a introducir el cigarrillo en su boca, inhalando y exhalando el mortífero humo.

Él sabía que no era un niño malo.

Nunca fue uno.

¿Era porque a veces se orinaba en la cama debido a las pesadillas que involucraban escenarios grotescos para una mente de apenas diez años?

¿Acaso sus padres querían una niña y tuvieron un varón?

Tal vez era eso.

Yamazaki lloraba por primera vez. Recordaba con tanto dolor cómo todo lo que hacía cuando joven estaba mal.

Daba igual si era el estudiante estrella de la escuela, si su nombre aparecía en los primeros lugares de entre cientos de estudiantes después de los exámenes.

Tampoco era relevante para su familia si Yamazaki tenía un sueño y por eso desesperadamente trataba de obtener algo de atención.

O amor.

De un momento a otro el Hakkesshu empezó a reírse a carcajadas.

Expulsaba saliva y sus ojos ahora lloraban pero debido a lo divertido que fue para él matarlos.

Las compañías de Ryuji le pidieron sacrificios y él no dudó en dárselos.

—¿Te gusta mami? ¿Ahora estás contento papi? —Yamazaki deliraba. Sus ojos eran blancos y, en ése instante revivía lo que ocurrió el mismo día en que lo condenaron a la vida por algo que nunca hizo.

Cuando regresó de la escuela y vió a ese par de borrachos.

¡Vió botellas de alcohol y tabaco y no un pastel de cumpleaños!

No vió regalos.

Sólo golpes.

Sangre.

Por un momento pensó en abandonar el mundo criminal en el que se había metido de chico.

Pero en cuanto vió la trágica realidad a la que fue sometido... agarró el cuchillo que tenía en la cocina y pasó lo evidente.

Yamazaki sacó de su bolsillo dicho objeto y acarició la punta, la ponía contra su pecho y sonreía, se sentía contento por haber perdido la cuenta de a todos los que se cargó con él.

Sus padres ocupaban los primeros lugares.

Ryuji abandonó el deteriorado callejón de una ciudad de ensueño y comenzó a retroceder en el tiempo.

Él quería sentir algo.

Se acercó a una panadería e ingresó con total tranquilidad al sitio. Su gran atractivo hizo que la cajera se sonrojara y le sonriera en muchas ocasiones.

—Dame uno de tus mejores pasteles —Ordenó el hombre de cabello multicolor.

Ella le pidió que lo acompañara a unos aparadores donde había unos pasteles de muestra.

Ryuji observó con mucho detenimiento cuál quería.

Finalmente vió uno de chocolate. Tenía decorado azul alrededor de los extremos y la señorita lo tomó, lo envolvió en una bolsa y lo entregó.

Yamazaki antes de pagar vió que había unas velas con números.

—Dame el tres... y el cinco —

Ella los entregó. Eran velas de color rosa y verde.

Pagó por los productos y abandonó el sitio.

Volvió al mísero callejón de donde había salido, ahí al final había una casa en mal estado, era su escondite.

Puso el pastel contra la mesa, buscó un encendedor para las velas.

Las colocó con suma delicadeza formando el número treinta y cinco.

Yamazaki no sabía qué hacer.

—¡Señor cuchillo! —

Él agarró con cuidado el mango de éste y partió el pastel en una pequeña rebanada.

—¿Quiere pastel Señor Cuchillo? —El Yakuza le preguntó al objeto.

Éste evidentemente no respondió, pero Ryuji lo colocó sobre la mesa, partió el pastel y lo dejó sobre un plato blanco a un lado de éste.

—¡Buen provecho! —Comentó él.

Estaba tan solo que le hablaba a cosas que no tenían vida.

—¡Vamos a cantar! Feliz cumpleaños a mí... feliz cumpleaños a mí... —Juntaba sus manos y actuaba como un crío. —Y me las canto a mí~

Por primera vez en su vida tuvo una fiesta de cumpleaños.


End file.
